1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the control of robots and robot tools and, more particularly, to a method and means for facilitating the replacement or repair of a robot tool by packaging the controlling electronics such that the operating and configuration parameters are retained in a manner that obviates the need for re-teaching the drive unit upon the re-installing of the robot tool at a transfer station.
2. Prior Art
In many robotic applications, there are basic features of the drive mechanics and controlling electronics of the robot tool that are of standard construction. However, certain of the elements of the tool have different configurations, such as the arms, end effectors, and system layout (e.g., in a cluster tool) which require that specific information be stored by the robot electronics and firmware regarding their peculiar parameters.
There are at least two ways that robot drive controls can be designed. One way involves having the controlling electronics and software affixed to the drive (i.e., on board); the other is to locate the electronics away from the basic mechanics of the robot, typically in rack space (i.e., off board). Although there are various advantages in having on-board electronics, one clear disadvantage is that, when a robot drive must be replaced due to failure, the parameters associated with the specific arm configuration, tool setup, etc., stay with that robot and therefore the new robot drive must be re-taught before it is placed into service. Even in the case of off-board electronics, should the electronics become damaged, when they are replaced, the drive unit must also be re-taught. Further, when dealing with a number of different robots, it is usually necessary to have a master computer containing software with the versatility to provide the capability of programming each of the robot drives for operation at the particular location at which it is installed.
3. Problem to be Solved
It is therefore a problem in the art, when a robot drive is to be replaced or repaired, to maintain the electronics such that the operating and configuration parameters are retained in a manner that obviates the need for re-teaching the drive unit upon the re-installing of the robot.
4. Objects
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a method and means for storing operating and configuration parameters of a robot drive in such a manner that the drive system can be installed or replaced in minimal time.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method and means for storing operating and configuration parameters of a robot drive in such a manner that the drive system can be installed or replaced without the need for re-teaching the drive unit controls.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method and means for use with robots by which certain data associated with arm design and system layout, including taught stations, are stored on an easily removable storage device.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a method and means for use with robots involving the utilizing of a Master Key, in the form of a Dallas Key, an E Prom, or the like, which stores certain data associated with arm design and system layout, including taught stations, and which may be mounted on and easily removable from the robot device or disposed in close proximity thereto.